Release
by GhostlyMagic
Summary: Gokudera's been feeling frustrated lately, due to a certain baseball idiot...


Hey, people! Here's my first real attempt at an 8059 story. I kind of got inspired by all of the good fics I've been reading. Please excuse me if any of the characters seem OOC in any way. I tried my best! Please enjoy.

--

Sitting on the ground of the school roof with the Tenth and Yamamoto, Gokudera felt such an intense and confusing combination of emotions. He honestly did not know what to make of it all.

The unclear feelings only served to increase when his mind thought of and he looked at a certain dark-haired boy. Subconsciously, Gokudera had an inkling of what the source of his frustrations was. Only, he didn't know what to do about it.

What was it about that light-hearted, care-free laugh that irritated him and yet almost made him smile and forget about everything else in existence? What was it about that benevolent grin of his that nearly made his mind go haywire? What was it about his clueless, happy-go-lucky personality that was so appealing, yet almost made him want to punch him in the jaw? Gokudera didn't quite know. He only knew he wanted all the complex emotions to come to an end.

Every day and every night, it seemed the feelings were never-ceasing. The Italian teen felt like a soda bottle that'd been shaken up, about ready to burst without some sort of outlet. Only Gokudera didn't know what his outlet was; at least, he wouldn't openly acknowledge what he thought it might be.

Suddenly, he perceived his two companions rise to their feet.

"Gokudera-kun, aren't you coming to class?" Tsuna asked.

"Of-of course, Tenth," Gokudera responded, standing up.

"Ha, ha; wow, Gokudera! What were you thinking about so hard that you didn't even hear the bell ring?" Yamamoto asked playfully while casually putting his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders.

Gokudera nearly blushed and looked down at his feet for a moment. "You," he was tempted to say. He opted for a response that would bring up less awkward questions.

"None of your business, baseball idiot." he snapped, shrugging off Yamamoto's arm.

In class, Gokudera couldn't concentrate on his work. His mind was too preoccupied with Yamamoto's touch. What was it that he felt? Aggression? Safety? Even attraction? Possibly all three? He wasn't sure.

That evening, Gokudera hardly slept a wink. His mind kept drifting back to Yamamoto no matter how hard he tried otherwise. Could it be possible that he had fallen for the baseball idiot? No, of course that wasn't the case! Was it? "Well," he thought to himself, "I have to find out somehow."

The next afternoon, Gokudera was noticeably tense thinking about what the future would hold that day. Sitting in class, all he seemed able to do with his hands was clutch, grasp, and run them through his hair.

After school, Gokudera sought refuge on the roof, his favorite spot to go to when he needed to think things through. And this was definitely one of those situations that needed to be thought through.

Why was it that every time Yamamoto came near him, his heart started to beat faster and he said all the wrong things? Why was it that, recently, Yamamoto and how he made him feel was almost all he could think about?

Before he could finish his thoughts, Gokudera was interrupted by the sudden sound of approaching footsteps. He turned around to find Yamamoto walking towards him. When he saw this, he quickly turned back around.

"Hey, Gokudera. Tsuna invited me over to his house to do our homework. Do you want to come too? I know we'll need your help!" Yamamoto said, flashing his brilliant grin.

"Tell the Tenth I'll be there," the Italian youth muttered.

"Gokudera, what has got you so wound up lately?" the baseball fanatic asked rather innocently.

"What-what do you mean, wound up?"

"Well, you know, it just seems you've been in your own little world this past week or so. I only want to know the cause of it." Yamamoto said, gently putting his hand on the other boy's arm.

"Do you really want to know the cause of all my troubles, what's been keeping me up at night, incessantly filling my every thought?" Gokudera asked, sharply turning around. "You, okay? It's you!" He said, making for the door. But before he could fully reach it, he was stopped.

"Wait, Gokudera, don't leave now!" Yamamoto said, turning the shorter boy around to face him. He had a frustrated, almost poignant look on his face.

"Hey, smile!" Yamamoto said while touching Gokudera's cheek.

Before they knew it, their faces were inching closer and closer until Gokudera took the initiative and pressed his lips against Yamamoto's. What he put into that single kiss was everything he'd been feeling those last couple of weeks. All of the frustration and emotion, the attraction he strongly felt, along with those sleepless nights. He felt everything being released.

Finally, after what could've been a couple of minutes or a couple of hours, they parted.

"Come on," Gokudera said smiling, "We don't want to keep the Tenth waiting."


End file.
